Preguntas
by Nuwandah
Summary: Al parecer Soul oculta algo que no pasó desapercibo para Black Star, que ahora lo arrastra hacia un rincón de Shibusen para que le de una explicación. SoulxMaka -indirectamente- xD


Hellooou again.

Bueno la verdad es que no tengo mucho para decir xD Se me ocurrió esta idea el otro día mientras me bañaba, y cuando me fui a la compu no estaba muy segura de si escribirla o no, pero fue un 'no tengo nada que perder' xD Yo que sé. Opinen ustedes.

Preguntas

-Oi, Black Star! A dónde vamos?!- Soul le gritó a su amigo que, sin explicación alguna, apenas tocó el timbre del receso lo agarró del cuello de su campera y se lo llevó a rastras - Al menos puedes dejar de arrastrarme?!

Pero Black Star no lo hizo. Doblaron por un pasillo y salieron a uno de los balcones de Shibusen. Abrió con tanta fuerza la puerta, que el mismo envión hizo que se cerrara cuando pasaron.

Black Star arrojó a Soul contra la pared, y los pocos pasos que este dio casi hicieron que tropezara.

-Pero que ray-?!

-Dilo.

Soul se acomodó el cuello de la campera y la camisa, al avez que se volvía para ver a su amigo.

-Qué?

-Me escuchaste.

De brazos cruzados, el pelizaul lo miraba desde una distancia corta. Tenía los ojos fijos en los de él, y su rostro parecía muy decidido.

Soul levantó una ceja.

-Qué quieres que te diga?

-Lo que sea que estés ocultando.

Soul lo miró extrañado.

-Qué? No estoy ocultando nada.

Black Star lo señaló con el índice, y a la distancia que estaban, casi tocando su nariz.

- Por supuesto que si! Podrás haber engañado a todos, pero nunca a mí, nunca al gran Black Star!

-Honestamente… no tengo la menor idea de lo que estas diciendo- dijo con los cerrados, el fastidio empezaba a hacerse notar en su tono- Y podrías hacerme el favor de sacarme el dedo de la cara.

Lo mantuvo acusador unos segundos más y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Luego dio un paso adelante, y se acercó quedando su rostro a centímetros del de Soul.

-Hmmm- lo investigó como quien busca una pista con una lupa- Que ocultas, rarito?

-_Rarito?_

-Vamos, dilo.

Lo que más le molestaba a Soul era el tono que utilizaba. Le hacía acordar a ese que usaban los policías en la televisión, cuando quieren hacer que el sospechoso confiese su crimen.

La paciencia se le estaba acabando.

Black Star escudriñó los ojos, y la paciencia se acabó.

-Te dije que no oculto nada! No se de que me estas hablando! Tu eres el raro que me sacó violentamente del aula, me arrastró por las pasillos y me acusa sin razón alguna!

-Ah si?! Hace más de un mes que no sales de tu apartamento, ya no andas más conmigo a menos que estemos en grupo. Antes en las clases de Stein dormías, pero ahora te quedas mirando a la nada con cara de tarado.-juntó aire-Sin mencionar que te la pasas hablando con el compañero de Ox a escondidas.

Soul dio un respingo, y abrió grandes los ojos. Apenas se dio cuenta desvió la vista de la de su amigo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-AJA! Lo sabía! Nada se le escapa al gran Black Star!- y comenzó a reír mirando hacia arriba, para cuando volvió la cabeza, su rostro había hecho un cambio radical y estaba serio otro vez- Ahora habla.

-Eh...yo, bueno…la razón porque no estuve saliendo es porque…porque, me estuve sintiendo medio mal, creo que es por el tiempo, o…eso, el cambio…del tiempo.- terminó la oración por lo que le pareció una eternidad.

-Sales cuando estamos todos juntos- le soltó.

-Si, y eso es porque…- _'piensa, maldición, piensa'-_ Maka se enojó conmigo, dice que hacemos muchas estupideces. El otro día cuando me dijiste de hacer algo, yo quise, pero ella me amenazó con golpearme con su libro.

-Oh- Black Star dio un paso hacia atrás, aún de brazos cruzados, el haber hecho mención de los golpes que Maka suele dar con su libro, parecía haberlo convencido de todo lo que había dicho.

Ahora más aliviado, suspiró sin que su amigo lo notase. Se lo había creído.

Sólo que…

-Entonces…que hay de tus conversaciones a escondidas con Harvar?

Carajo.

Soul se quedó sin decir nada por uno segundos que le parecieron horas.

-Simplemente es alguien interesante para hablar-

-Entonces porque no anda con todos nosotros?

Soul estaba por empezar a devanarse el cerebro nuevamente en busca de excusas, que girando su rostro para que el de su amigo no lo distrajese, no se dio cuenta de lo que este acababa de notar.

Black Star dio unos pasos hacia atrás, con los ojos bien abierto mirando nada en específico.

-No puedo…creerlo

Soul lo miró.

Cuando Black Star mencionó las conversaciones con Harvar, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono más rosado. Tal vez fue por la incomodad del momento, o porque fue muy leve, la cosa es que él no lo había notado. Y Black Star acababa de hacerlo.

-Qué?

-Cómo…no lo noté?- se llevó las manos a la altura del pecho-…era tan obvio.

Al escuchar esto Soul se asustó. Qué? Qué era tan obvio?

_Acaso se había dado cuenta? Lo sabría? No, imposible. Y si alguien lo escuchó hablar con Harvar, y le había hecho algún comentario a Black Star?_

Black Star seguía conmocionado, y la cabeza de Soul estaba dando rienda suelta a montones de posibilidades.

_Se le habría escapado algún comentario a Jackie? Nono. Además en el caso de que así fuese se lo contaría sólo a Kim. En el peor de los casos, llegaría a los oídos de Ox y ahí acabaría la cosa._

Tragó saliva y se arriesgó a preguntar.

-Qué es tan obvio?

Black Star lo miró como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto.

-Amigo…

Me pregunto quién me asesinará primero, pensó Soul. Si Albarn hija, o Albarn padre.

Black Star dio unos pasos dudosos hacia Soul, y le palmeó el hombro.

-No te preocupes…esta bien…esta bien si eres gay.

Silencio.

-QUÉ?!

El peliazul dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No tienes por qué ponerte así. Está bien que te gusten los…hombres. Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, no se lo diré a nadie. Todo tiene sentido ahora. Como tu mejor amigo, me siento bien al ser el primero en saberlo. Debist—

-PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, NO SOY GAY!

-Pero todo tiene sentido. Eres gay y te gusta Harvar. No lo invitas a nuestras salidas para no sentirte observado. Probablemente esa es la misma razón por la que le hablas a solas. Y ya no quieres salir conmigo porque desde que fuiste conciente de tus…gustos, te sientes incómodo estando en presencia de alguien como yo. Me siento halagado Soul, de veras. Pero sólo por las dudas quiero que sepas que no me interesas de esa forma. De hecho, creo que a Harvar tampoco le interesaría, creo que está con Jackie.- y miró a Soul como sintiendo pena por él- La verdad no te culpo por acabar así, por la mujer que tienes como compañera…porque yo tengo a Tsubaki, y bueno, Kid tiene a Liz y Patty, y todas tienen- se llevó las manos a la altura del pecho, moviéndolas en círculos pequeños describiendo el contorno de unos pechos imaginarios - pero Maka…bueno, nada. Sin contar sus golpes.

Soul se apoyó contra la pared. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Nunca hubiese pensado que Black Star podría llegara tener tanta imaginación.

Y quién sabía cómo podía llegar a terminar. Tras un momento de pensarlo, Soul llegó a la conclusión de que fuese cual fuese el secreto, tarde o temprano se le terminaría escapando a su amigo. Y por nada del mundo quería que todos pensaran que tenía ese tipo de…. preferencias.

Suspiró. No quedaba otra salida.

-Escucha Black St--- TE DIJE QUE NO SOY GAY, DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ!-hasta que tuvo su atención- Escucha…la razón por la que hablaba con Hartar era porque- buscó las mejores palabras para decirlo- necesitaba pedirle unos consejos.

-Pero si era para una cosa así me hubieses dicho a mi!

-No era el tipo de consejo que tú podrías darme.

-Y por qué no? Qué acaso no sabes con quién estas hablando?!- y señaló a si mismo a la vez que decía esto último.

El hecho de verse forzado a decirlo, hizo poner a Soul más alterado de lo que ya estaba, pero se las arregló para decirlo lo más sereno posible.

-Por que tú no tuviste sexo.

Black Star parpadeó en desconcierto.

-Pero por qué con Harvar? Ese tipo es raro. Le hubieras preguntado a Kilik

Seguir explicando ya era el colmo.

-Porque tenía que ser alguien que no dijese nada para que no llegara a los oídos de Death Scythe.

-Death Scythe?...que rayos tiene que ver De— AH! _NOO!_

-T-t…y M-m-m- le apuntaba con un dedo.

Soul le dio una mirada que reflejaba un 'Por fin!'

-Wow. –Black Star estaba pasmado

Ahora que ya estaba todo resuelto, salvo por lo que le esperaría luego a él, si su amigo llegaba a abrir la boca, se sintió más aliviado.

-Espero que tu palabra de 'tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, no se lo diré a nadie' se aplique a esto también.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba no creía que dijese nada. Conociendo a Black Star, no se arriesgaría a que un rumor le robase su atención.

Soul se puso ambas manos en los bolsillos, se dispuso a abrir la puerta para irse, ya había tenido suficiente de esta charla, cuando recordó una cosa, y se volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-Ah, y Black Star…Tsubaki, Liz y Patty podrán tener mucho- e hizo el mismo gesto que su amigo había hecho anteriormente- pero mi compañera es técnico…ella sabe _bien_ como abrirse de piernas.- y antes de atravesar la puerta para volver al aula, y darle finalmente un fin a la conversación, agregó– y _si_ que sabe gritar.

········

Fin.

Lo se, lo se, fue re estúpida la idea, pero no se...a mi me divertió xD  
Nos vemos en más fics~

Tina.


End file.
